An Android For Every Occasion
by Barafanito
Summary: MA - Not intended for audiences under the age of 18 Bara not yaoi. Doctor Gero is a pervert. This story is a retelling of the behind the scenes episodes of the Android saga. The main pairing is Android 16 Other characters. Understandably explicit. m/m m/f


This is explicit, it involves straight and homosexual sexual acts detailed, enough (lul) and consensual and non consensual sexual acts. Arguably this contains Macrophilia, (there is a tall character being referred to as a 'giant'). If this gets good feedback I'll add the next chapters. This is something I just quickly wrote in around 40 minutes so if it gets a good response I'd be inclined to give the further chapters more thought. If this isn't suitable for FF I'll remove it. I've seen stories with M ratings as explicit so I'm just going with it. B.L.

* * *

The Future Androids Were Weaker

The Present Androids Were Stronger

My Androids are perverts

**March 28th **

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Doctor Gero clutched Android 17 and 18's deactivation remote in his left hand, beads of sweat had already formed on his brow and top lip. He took one look around his lab, one final, proper look. The Lab was cluttered, situated in one corner of the room was a large glass tank, human limbs floated in preserving fluid. His own human limbs. In the other corner his blood stained the floor and the wall was dented and dirty. 16's containment pod was in the centre of the room but he knew he could not activate him, not for this situation. Not after what happened last time he activated 16. He wiped his face with his sleeve, his right arm pained him. Why did he program himself to feel? Then he remembered exactly why he needed to feel. Android 17 and 18's containment pods begun to open, Gero gulped. He was sure that the two disobedient, cybernetic Androids could smell his fear. Their piercing gaze pained him. Hopefully his modifications had been successful. Gero sharply inhaled before speaking, the words came out like bullets.

'I had hoped to avoid activating you two so soon. I have not completed your modifications.'

The dark haired male android spoke first, in his usual monotone,

'Modify all you please, but I shall never obey old man. Why have you awakened us, to put us back to sleep straight away once again?'

His sister, the beautiful and ruthless Android 18 took one step forward, unnerving Gero and causing him to step back, at this sign of fear she chuckled and then spoke,

'Androids do not dream of electric sheep, we dream of revenge. I've killed you in so many imaginative ways, I shan't be able to choose how I'm going to do it in the end. Turn your back on me while I'm still active and I'll have your head under my foot in a heartbeat little man.'

Doctor Gero backed away, keeping the remote in full view of the Androids, the only thing keeping him alive. Bang. Bang. Bang. The Z fighters were breaking though the steel doors protecting him from the onslaught that was to come. The Androids were exchanging glances from each other to the remote in his hand. Either way he was a walking dead man. He had to hope the Androids would allow him to stick around long enough to deactivate them, after the destruction of the Z fighters of course. His back legs thumped against 16's containment pod. He was in the middle of the room now. The thud was met with snide comments from the Androids, but his mind was so clouded he could not decipher the words. Bang. The room filled with smoke as a huge wave of energy blasted though the lab. The glass tank containing his limbs cracked, his eyes burned and he couldn't see. He felt his arm jerk behind his back, almost snapping and he was without the remote and in a great deal of pain, the force of the impact threw him backwards over 16's containment pod. He heard the steel door hit the back wall of his lab as fresh air rushed into the lab clearing the smoke. 17 appeared in his vision destroying the remote in his grip, Gero was finished, the two cybernetic siblings were laughing, rejoicing their new found freedom. On his knees he looked in to the circular dome upon the top of 16's containment pod revealing his face. His strongest creation lay eyes closed beside him, not a cybernetic Android using the human body as a shell but a synthetic Goliath. Would activating him make the situation even worse? 16 would be after the taste of his blood as well, Gero knew that. 17 and 18 now had him in their sights, they had no cares for the Z fighters who were looking into the lab now, studying the situation. They were going to kill him right in front of the Z fighters and then kill the Z fighters. He hit the button opening 16's containment pod, an act of desperation, he had to hope the red haired giant would obey him. If only Goku had appeared at his lab. 16 would definitely be preoccupied with destroying that retched Saiyan.

* * *

**February 10th **

Gero had only recently adopted life as an android, an immortal fighting machine. Androids 1 - 15 were destroyed. He had no time for weakness... then why was he currently creating Android 19? The flesh stunk. He looked at the puffy face of the human he was experimenting on and made a note to paint it white. Some paint would sort out the discolouration of the skin. He was using the dead body of a mime he killed in the city as the shell for his new android. His new creation was much less human than 17 and 18, two metal frames containing a mesh of organs and wiring, but more human than Android 16, the only fully synthetic android of his type. 19 consisted of only flesh, a brain and cybernetics. Gero had all his creations switched off in their pods; 16, 17, 18 and the empty pod for 19 lined the wall of his lab. The pods were open as it was inspection time. Gero moved away from 19 and took his gaze to Android 18. She was naked. He looked at her slender, hairless body. She was as beautiful now as she was in life. He moved near and placed a hand upon her breast, her chest was firm one would know she was not human. He allowed his finger to trace down her stomach and to her genitalia. Using two fingers he found her clitoris and grinned. He was not a cruel man, he would allow his creations to feel both pleasure and pain. He inserted his longest digit into her entrance, slowly. The warm skin enveloped his cold flesh. He pushed into her until his knuckles stopped him from proceeding. The tip of his finger felt moisture, he was sure had his finger been longer it could have pushed deeper in. He quickly removed his finger, wiping the lubrication off his finger with a tissue. He felt so proud thinking of 18 in his RedRibbon Army uniform. He hopefully would be activating her and her brother today along with the refurbished Android 16. He turned to look at 17. He had a boys body, slender as 18 but slightly tanner of skin tone. He had sparse hair tracing from his navel down to his genitalia. Gero wanted to recreate what typical human boys look like during the teenage period. 17's flaccid penis was nothing special. Gero lifted the soft penis with a finger and chuckled, he was nothing special himself but he was pretty sure he had a larger member of his own, said member of his own was starting to twitch in his pants. Gero was a perverse Doctor, he enjoyed begging able to see his creations naked. He allowed 17's penis to flop back into position and turned his attention to 16. 16 was created from scratch, no human parts were used in his construction. Gero found that human parts are easier to work with but they tend to come with their design limitations. Towering at a height of 7 foot 10 he dwarfed the rest of Gero's creations. Naked he was a sight to behold. A fearsomely manly presence. 16 was muscled, wide of chest, back, shoulder and neck. With two large hands and two large feet. But Gero designed one appendage with great care and craftsmanship. 16's flaccid penis hung in front of Gero's face, he lifted it up with one of his hands, feeling the weight of the organ and looking at the two balls that hung between the giants legs. He made a note that the left one hung lower, he quite liked the lack of symmetry. Gero pushed the androids foreskin back, 16 was functional down below, he had tested all the androids abilities to pass fluids though their systems. Even though the androids did not need to eat or drink to survive he had installed the ability to taste, feel, smell and so on so his creations would admire his feelings towards them more. The androids were the only things he truly cared about. Humanity, he could live without. However he made it so the androids could reproduce with human hosts. Gero needed human bodies to create most of his creations and if he planned on wiping out humanity he would need to breed loyal followers somehow. All he wished for in return was obedience from his creations. Looking up 16's torso he studied the Androids somber face and then let the androids thick member drop with a soft thud and paid attention to his own aching penis. He unbuttoned his tight trousers and moving to a seat released his member from it's prison. He looked at his creations with a soft sigh. They all appealed to his tastes. He wanted submission, domination and everything in between. He wanted obedience and loyalty. He wanted power and respect. He wanted the coppery taste of steel in his mouth and he wanted 16's cock in his ass.

An hour passed, Gero was restless. He dressed his three creations to keep his mind off his perversions. He looked at the three of them and made note to build special armour for 16. 18 and 17 were pulling off the casual look but 16 didn't look right in a black T-shirt and sweatpants. Plus the sweatpants were not doing a good job at hiding his bulge. Gero was currently painting his newest creation white, giving him rosy red cheeks, dressing him in carnival ware. An energy absorbing android. It was eye catching anyway. 19 would be easy to control. His other creations had slight malfunctions in the past, all of which had now been adjusted, he hoped. Give a machine artificial intelligence and it may attempt to overthrow you if you do not put certain blocks in place. This android was going to run different software from the others. If it was obedient he would adjust the other three, however if not it would be no skin of Gero's back. 19 would be a fighter. Gero had perversions, but nothing would make him go near his newest creation. He wasn't even sure if he should bless it with genitalia. Gero chuckled and wondered why since becoming an android had his urges for sex increased. As a human he had no urges for sex at all. Truth be told he was highly inexperienced. But now he could not keep his mind from roaming to his creations. Even masturbation could not calm the storm deep within his body. They were his creations he thought and they will obey me, they will submit to my needs... and with that thought his mainframe computer's alarm notified him it was 10pm.

It was android reactivation time. 'Who should I re-meet first' Gero thought and decided he would get the most difficult meeting out of the way first. He stood up and brushed himself down approaching the containment pod. With the press of a button he activated 16. 16's Blue eyes opened and he stepped out of his containment pod. He looked around the room and then looked at his own body. He noticed that he was wearing light clothing and was lacking in footwear. His gaze found Gero's and he regarded him with a tilt of his head,

'Good Evening Doctor Gero, thank you for reactivating me. I notice you now are a cybernetic Android.. I feel calmer somehow.'

Gero grinned, feeling proud of himself and after making eye contact with his giant he turned his back on him and walked to his seat. He sat down and looked at the red haired robot and maintaining a serious demeanour he responded,

'Good evening 16, you are welcome. Yes I am also immortal now but I did not change your software. You were tweaked ever so slightly in the inter personal relationship department. Before you were unable to feel emotions of companionship, love or desire. I felt allowing you to tap into these emotions would lead you to respect me your master more. Do you respect your master 16?'

The Android tilted his head again and stepped closer to Gero. Gero watched the large man stride forward, he couldn't help but look at his bulge it was directly in his face by the time 16 made it across the room to Gero's side,

'I respect you master, I am thankful for being created and I mean to destroy Goku for you...

The Redhead's tone changed, slightly,

'Master what is companionship, love, desire?'

The giant stood beside the now sitting doctor. Uncomfortably close but Gero assumed 16 had no idea about the effects having ones large member so close to a perverted old mans face. Gero cleared his throat and stood, moving across the room to a table with enough room for both of them to sit on opposite sides and be on similar levels,

'Come 16.'

They sat.

'companionship is this 16. We are companions. Our relationship is you do what I tell you or I switch you off. Love is the feeling I have for my creations. I care about you. I created you didn't I? I worked long and hard to sculpt evey last inch of you. Desire is.. desire is what a person most wants. Some desire power, some desire respect, some desire sex.'

The last part was unprofessional, Gero chuckled but 16 remained somber,

'Doctor, what is sex?'

The redheaded giant folded his arms and placed them on the table, listening, Gero chuckled again he could feel himself getting hot under the collar,

'Sex is an act for pleasure. It's an animal desire to have sex. You have sex with your genitals. I'm pretty sure you have basic information on genitalia and reproduction as your model is one that can produce sperm and get pleasure from sexual acts 16... Look into your files before asking me the first thoughts that come into your head 16, really'

Gero felt his trousers becoming tight,

'I am aware Doctor. You say you sculpted my whole body, I am flattered you gave me such large genitalia. It is in my files that the human male is regarded positively when his genitalia is large. I also am flattered as during this conversation your genitalia has expanded. It is in my files that the human male who is sexually aroused becomes erect and during this conversation you have erected.'

Blood rushed to Gero's face and he gritted his teeth, raising his voice he steamed,

'I forgot about your sight abilities. Turn it off now or I will shut you down. Get your elbows off the table as well. Your master commands you, do what I say now!'

The Giant sat up straight, facial expression remaining the same,

'I am sorry Doctor, I did not understand I was upsetting you. I felt flattered by your reaction and I love you my master, I can react for you if you want me to?'

Gero's face looked puzzled, he could not read his creation. The lack of expression was irritating him,

'What do you mean 16, react?'

But as he said it he realised. He had never seen 16's appendage erect. He had not known 16 could erect it at will. The android stood up, still flaccid, Gero's eyes fell to his bulge then to his face, his facial expression was caught somewhere between anger and curiosity,

'I did not tell you to stand! ... but, I would like to see your reaction 16.. For science.. To monitor that you are functional.'

The Android looked directly into Gero's eyes, slowly his member begun to grow. Filling with blood, 16 had a lot of blood in his large body. The sweatpants 16 was wearing begun to tent out, Gero left his seat and approached the Android, looking from his eyes to his crotch until he got close enough to touch 16's genitalia. Then his focus was fully on the package. He lowered the Androids sweatpants, he was only wearing underwear and a black t-shirt now. The underwear had tented out and Gero could see the Base of 16's shaft. He looked up and the Androids cold gaze caught his eyes, he was staring at him with intensity. Gero noticed the slit at the end of 16's penis had produced precum and it had stained the end of his pants. Gero removed the pants and was met with 16's genitalia. It was thick, long and covered in veins. He took it in his hand, his fingers could not reach around the girth of the penis,

'Is this something to do with love Doctor Gero or desire? You wanted to see it, but now you have touched it.'

16's question made Gero twitch, he knew he was going to suck his creations cock. He knew it and 16 was about to know it as well,

'No my creation, this is your master helping.. experimenting so I know your penis can allow you to feel pleasure. You are flawed if this does not feel good. You experience pleasure, your genitals are a sensitive area. You'll enjoy this.'

'Yes master.'

With that Gero inspected his creations member closely one final time before licking the tip and tasting the salty precum. The penis spasmed slightly as Gero licked it from the tip down the lower side of the shaft. The redheaded android moaned and Gero continued licking the shaft and tonguing the slit at the end of the penis. When the whole penis was saturated in the Doctors saliva he took it in his hand and begun stroking it and he then turned his attention to the androids low hanging balls. He licked and sucked his creations testicles before moving his face further back, licking the sensitive area behind the balls and just before the anus. The android had a muscled rear, to reach his anus he would make his creation bend over and allow him to taste whatever area's of his body he pleased. Gero's mind raced with sick, twisted thoughts. He would make this big man bend over and allow him to fuck him until he dented. The Red head moaned louder, Gero's tongue probed deeper,

'Master I feel a building sensation..'

16 spoke in his gravely voice, but for the first time Gero noticed some form of emotion. He stopped stroking 16's penis and moved his face away from the giants buttocks. He looked up briefly and could see the Android was still staring down at him, he felt very small. Gero then and took the whole tip of 16's rod into his mouth. It stretched his mouth to the limit but he attempted to wedge as much of the android penis into his mouth as he could before pulling out and pushing back in. Gero had his hands resting on the Androids thighs. The Android must have realised the rhythm as he begun to thrust his hips forwards into the doctors mouth, with perhaps too much force, Gero felt his mouth stretching and 16's cock pushing further towards the back of his throat. The doctor was about to explode with cum himself as his own penis was erect and leaking precum over his inner thigh. Gero felt 16's large hands clasp the back of his head, pushing his mouth deeper and deeper onto his cock. It was beginning to get too painful, the giant did not seem to realise, Gero hoped. He tried to take some control and push himself off the androids cock but 16's brute strength was too much. Gero was getting brutally face fucked now, he could taste blood in his mouth and feel more and more of the giants penis pushing further down his throat. As more shaft entered the doctors mouth his lips began to crack as the increasing size of the girth of the base was much too large to fit. Gero tried to make a sound, a signal for his creation to stop. He looked up the best he could but be could only see his creations somber mouth. He punched the Androids thighs, torso but there was no response. He tried to concentrate on releasing Ki but he could do nothing. Tears were now welling out of his eyes, snots pouring from his nose his own penis had shrivelled to a pathetic state as his creation fucked his face, increasing in speed still, using his creators mouth as a sex toy. Android 16 thrusted three more, hard, deep painful times before releasing his cum deep down the doctors throat and as he pulled out more cum spurted over the back of the doctors throat and coated his tongue. Gero wheezed, cum dripped out of his mouth and nose as he coughed. The Red haired machine's penis begun to slowly go flaccid in front of the Doctors face, 16 still had Gero's head in his hands, holding him face to face with his monster. The penis twithced as Gero panted his face falling forward against the androids crotch. He was mortified. He tried to speak but ended up coughing up more cum and saliva. The androids heavy meat was resting upon his face, he could smell his breath on it, blood and cum. A white line of semen still oozed out from the slit,

'L...L...Let go o..f...f...my head'

Gero dropped to his knees, holding his throat with on hand and wiping his face with the other. The red giant pumped his penis a few times, cum droplets sparked the floor. Using his hand 16 wiped his member dry and then pulled up his pants and sweatpants. He looked at the doctor and grabbing him helped him to his feet, smiling for the first time since activation,

'I understand. I love you Master, I can show you that I love you properly next time, I enjoy you giving me pleasure.'

Gero could not speak, he allowed the android to help him to the table and sit him down,

'You look exhausted Master. Do you need some of my energy?'

The android was oblivious to his misdeeds, Gero coughed, still wiping his face. It was a rare occasion that he was stunned. He cleared his throat and spoke, his voice was cracking and he could taste blood and semen,

'I cannot absorb... energy from.. full machines. But thank you.. 16.. Yes I am exhausted. Lets.. just..

Gero knew he had to be careful, 16 was much stronger than any creation he had created thus far, without trying he overpowered his master. Using force he could crush him like a bug. Gero moving quickly with his hand, using his emergency remote situated upon the tabletop, switched off 16. The large giant's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp. Gero continued speaking, still in shock,

'...just call it a day..'

* * *

**March 28th**

...He hit the button opening 16's containment pod, an act of desperation, he had to hope the red haired giant would obey him. If only Goku had appeared at his lab. 16 would definitely be preoccupied with destroying that retched Saiyan.

**Tbc.**


End file.
